


Winter

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: Blaine shows a side of him Kurt didn't know.





	

It was winter time in New York and Blaine and Kurt were walking. Blaine was excited about the Christmas market and Kurt couldn’t deny anything to Blaine when he was bouncing on the ball of his feet. Kurt had opted for a long coat but Blaine didn’t. Kurt was really not complaining. Kurt stood behind trying to take his phone out of his coat and Blaine didn’t notice and walked a bit forward. Before he could catch up with Blaine, he heard the cat call  
-Hey gorgeous move your ass to my lap-shouted a man, making his friends laugh too  
Kurt felt his blood boil and was ready to punch the man in the face but he didn’t get the chance because he saw his calmed fiancé walk over the man and slap him across the face.   
He calmly walked back to Kurt and laced their arms.   
-Lovely winter time-said Blaine  
Kurt nodded and continued walking with him  
-Since when do you slap people?-asked Kurt  
-Since I am in Christmas mood and it’s a lovely winter day I am spending with my fiancé, its holidays and no one messes with my Christmas spirit-said Blaine smiling-New York is beautiful in Christmas time, isn’t it?  
-You are beautiful-said Kurt  
Blaine blushed even in the cold winter and Kurt kissed his cheek. Winter time was a wonderful time.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> I will post the rest of the drabbles as soon as I get ideas  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
